tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trust Thomas
Trust Thomas is the thirteenth episode of the third season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, Achoo in 1991. Plot Thomas finds out that Bertie has lost his trust in the railway's service after it failed to deliver tar to mend the roads two weeks earlier, and resolves to find the source of the problem. Meanwhile, James is complaining about having to shunt while Percy is at the harbour when Gordon advises him to pretend to be sick. When Thomas arrives James tells him he is ill, and Thomas offers to take his trucks for him. The trucks, who are cross at James for bumping them, decide to get to take their anger out on Thomas. On the way back from the quarry, the trucks push Thomas over some points and onto a jetty, which floats across the pond and sinks. Duck takes the trucks away and Edward helps Thomas home. When Thomas tells Edward about the tar, he recalls several wagons were left at Wellsworth and collects them to ensure they reach Bertie now. James and Gordon apologise for their trick, and Bertie arrives to tell Thomas that his road is about to be mended. Bertie regains his trust in the railway while Gordon and James slowly depart for the shed. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Bertie * Percy (does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Knapford Yards * Anopha Quarry * The Quarry Tramroad * Sodor Shipping Company * Toryreck * Ffarquhar River Bridge * Callan Pond * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Arlesdale Castle * The Rail Barge * Wellsworth (mentioned) * Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Trivia * Parts of the plot of this episode are adapted from the magazine story Bertie's Bumpy Roads. * A deleted scene of Thomas running on Toby's Old Tramway from the first season is used at the beginning of this episode. * This marks the last appearance of the red lining on the back of Thomas' coal bunker until The Adventure Begins. * James' subplot of pretending to be ill, as suggested by Gordon is loosely adapted from Sir Handel's subplot in Trucks! The story of origin would be adapted in the following season. * This episode is very similar to Percy's Predicament, in which an engine is too lazy to do their work and another engine gets into an accident because of it. Goofs * The causeway Thomas puffs across is the one on Toby's old tramway. * Although James says that he has to do Percy's work while Percy's at the harbour, Percy can be seen in the background in a close up of Gordon smiling in the yard. * While Thomas passes the camera while taking the trucks to the quarry, the last truck's face is falling off. * In one of the shots of Thomas passing the camera with the empty trucks, one of the truck's faces is off-centre. * When Thomas leaves the quarry and when Thomas crosses the bridge, his trucks have no faces, even though they had them before and after. * Thomas passes the points leading to the muddy pond before the narrator has time to say so. * The narrator said that Thomas' driver applied the brakes, but his wheels are still moving. * In a rare picture, a camera can be seen at the top left amongst the trees before Thomas runs onto the jetty. * In the close-up of Thomas after he rides the jetty, his wheels have already sunk into the pond, but in the next shot of his wheels, they have not sunk yet. * Edward says a truck of tar was left at his station, but two appear in the flashback. * The toad on Thomas' front at the end has adhesive underneath its feet. * In the US version, the narrator says that the trucks pushed Thomas past the points even though this had happened long before the scene had begun. * In the restored version, James goes past the camera completely when pushing the trucks, resulting in his actions being repeated when he meets Gordon in the next scene. Quotes * Thomas: "Bad luck Bertie. Now if you were a steam engine, you would run on a pair of reliable rails." * Bertie: "Hmmph! The railway was supposed to deliver tar to mend the road two weeks ago! You can't trust a thing that runs on rails!" * Thomas: "I run on rails! You can trust me Bertie. I'll see if I can find out what's happened." Merchandise * Buzz Books - Trust Thomas * Magazine Stories - Thank You, Thomas! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TrustThomas1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:TrustThomasremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:TrustThomasrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard.png|1992 US Title card File:TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard1996.png|1995 US Title card File:TrustThomasUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card File:TrustThomasWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card File:TrustThomasItalianTitlecard.png|Italian title card File:TrustThomasGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:TrustThomasSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TrustThomasFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:TrustThomasSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TrustThomasJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:TrustThomasRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:TrustThomas1.png|Thomas on Toby's old tramway File:TrustThomas2.png File:TrustThomas3.png File:TrustThomas4.png File:TrustThomas5.png File:TrustThomas6.png File:TrustThomas7.png File:TrustThomas8.png File:TrustThomas9.png File:TrustThomas10.png File:TrustThomas11.png File:TrustThomas12.png|Bertie File:TrustThomas13.png File:TrustThomas14.png File:TrustThomas15.png File:TrustThomas16.png File:TrustThomas17.png File:TrustThomas18.png File:TrustThomas19.png File:TrustThomas20.png File:TrustThomas21.png File:TrustThomas22.png File:TrustThomas23.png|Gordon File:TrustThomas24.png File:TrustThomas25.png|Thomas, James, and Gordon File:TrustThomas26.png File:TrustThomas27.png File:TrustThomas28.png File:TrustThomas29.png File:TrustThomas30.png File:TrustThomas31.png File:TrustThomas32.png|James and Gordon File:TrustThomas33.png File:TrustThomas34.png File:TrustThomas35.png File:TrustThomas36.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas38.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas40.png File:TrustThomas41.png File:TrustThomas42.png File:TrustThomas43.png File:TrustThomas44.png File:TrustThomas46.png File:TrustThomas47.png File:TrustThomas48.png File:TrustThomas49.png File:TrustThomas50.png|The toad File:TrustThomas51.png File:TrustThomas52.png|Duck File:TrustThomas53.png File:TrustThomas54.png File:TrustThomas55.png File:TrustThomas56.png|The tar wagons File:TrustThomas57.png File:TrustThomas58.png|Thomas, James, and Gordon File:TrustThomas59.png File:TrustThomas60.png File:TrustThomas61.png|Bertie, Thomas, James, and Gordon File:TrustThomas62.png File:TrustThomas63.png File:TrustThomas64.png File:TrustThomas65.png|Thomas and the toad File:TrustThomas66.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine5.png|Deleted scene File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp12.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp14.png|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas67.png File:TrustThomas68.png File:TrustThomas99.png File:TrustThomas108.png File:TrustThomas109.png File:TrustThomas110.png File:TrustThomas111.png File:TrustThomas7.jpg|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas76.jpg File:TrustThomas77.jpg File:TrustThomas79.jpeg File:TrustThomas81.png File:TrustThomas10.PNG File:TrustThomas82.jpeg|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas3.jpg File:TrustThomas18.PNG File:ThankYou,Thomas!1.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!2.gif File:TrustThomas80.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!4.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!5.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!11.png File:TrustThomas8.PNG File:TrustThomas.PNG|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas19.PNG|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas17.jpg File:ThankYou,Thomas!7.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!10.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!6.gif File:TrustThomas17.PNG File:TrustThomas15.PNG File:TrustThomasBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz Book File:TrustThomasJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz Book Episode File:Trust Thomas - Pre-recorded British Narration|Early UK Narration File:Trust Thomas-American Narration-0 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video